Star Wars Cain's Odyssey
by JoshRand1982
Summary: A jedi Knight and a group of apprentices must survive the purge and hopefully fine refuge away from the clones


Star Wars Cain's Odyssey

Star wars does not belong to me. It is the property of George Lucas. This is an AU continuation of Star Wars Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith. Steven Cain, Corban, Brant, Tyron Hanbon, Kell Hanbon, Todd Nacre and all the OCs that are not a part of the canon star wars universe belong to me.

Chapter One

The Beginning of the end.

I walked out of the Jedi council chambers smiling because I had just passed the Jedi trails and was now a Jedi knight. I was hungry so I decided to get some lunch. As I walked down to the cafeteria I saw my friend Brant who was a Padawan student of Jedi Master Talon Antilles. "Hey Steven have you passed your tests"? He asked. I smiled back at him. "Yes I have Brant and I am very happy about it". We shared a laugh. "what do you think you will be doing now". "I don't know probably help in the fighting against the separatists or go on a mission to strengthen ties on a planet on the verge of joining the separatists". We both had a good laugh about that one. We shook hands warmly and then went our separate ways.

"see you Steven I have to train for my trials in a few days". I laughed "good luck Brant I hope you pass your trials". I said. I spent a half hour in the cafeteria eating and talking with all of my friends whom some I had not seen for a while because they had either been on missions or out of the Temple doing things with their Masters. I then walked to my new quarters and took a nap to recuperate from the strenuous tests that I had been subjected to during the tests. I saw Master Skywalker storm past me on the way to the council chamber. He looked like he had been mauled by a creature several hundred times his size.

Later That day As I passed through the Training arena I spotted the Hanbon Twins training with fake Lightsabers and shook my head smiling. They did not see me so I went on my way. Just then the Alarm siren went off. And the com started blaring. "Attention all Jedi the temple is now in lockdown I repeat the temple is in lockdown. all Jedi Masters Knights and Padawans are to arm yourselves. all acolytes are to head for the council chambers. This is not a drill". In one smooth motion I turned around and was racing back to my quarters to retrieve my lightsaber. I passed a group of younglings that were milling about in the middle of the corridor.

"Get to the council chambers immediately" I bellowed as I raced passed them. They looked at me startled and then took off as one down the corridor. I raced into my room and grabbed the lightsaber and then headed to the room of meditation where the other defenders would be massing for what ever was to come. When I arrived I spotted some of my friends and walked over. "hey guys do you know what is going on"? I asked. Brant shook her head. "no one does all we know is that we are to defend the temple against anyone trying to gain entry to it". She said. Just then Master Mace Windu appeared.

"All right everyone gather around I have much to say and very little time to say it".

No one laughed because we knew the situation was serious "Earlier today Master Skywalker came and Informed me that Chancellor Palpatine is really Darth Sidious Dark lord of the Sith". There was exclamations of shock when we heard that. After the commotion died down Master Windu Continued to speak. "effective Immediately the temple is in lockdown and the emergency transports are on their way in case we have to evacuate the temple". "All Jedi Masters are to defend the entrances and the Knights are to stations themselves throughout the temple". "The padawans are to round up all of the Acolytes and keep them in a secure location".

"If we have to evacuate the temple the masters will try to delay the enemy long enough for the acolytes to make it to the roof and onto the transports". "The knights are to form a second line of defense if the temple is breached". There was plenty of scared faces around me but no one looked like they were going to back down if we were attacked. Master Windu continued his speech. "I am going to the senate building with Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin, who will come with me to face Sidious". He took a deep breath. "Master Ti and Gate Master Jurokk will direct the Temples Defense". "We are shutting down all nav beacons and signal lights".

"All blast doors are sealed and code-locked and the older Padawans are to be armed". "The younger Padawans are to join the Acolytes in the training rooms for the time being". "And you are to maintain contact at all times". With a flourish Master Windu turned and exited the room at a fast walk. And then Master Ti took over and started handing out assignments. "Knights Cain and Skar you are to patrol the laundry and food entrance and are to report in if you see anyone trying to gain entry to the temple". I nodded and headed out with Skar at my side. Neither of us spoke as we walked to our assigned posts. Later as we patrolled the corridor our comlinks came alive.

Chapter two

Defense of the temple

"all defenders to the main corridor clone troopers are in the temple and are attacking us all knights to your defensive positions". I took off running toward the sounds of the battle that I could now hear. I spotted a trio of clone troopers shooting at a Jedi Knight who was defending a group of acolytes. Acting fast I activated my lightsaber and cut the head off the middle trooper and then cut the second on in two. The third one had just drawn a bead on me when he was killed by Skar. I nodded my thanks at him then took off after the other Jedi who were running up the stairs to the top. Skar was herding the Acolytes in another direction heading down deeper into the temple. I took another route and saw a Jedi Padawan who was fighting 7 Troopers by himself I saw that it was Todd Nacre.

Who was a good friend of mine. I came up behind them and killed 2 with a double parry assault. Todd had by now killed 4 troopers and was trying to avoid being shot by the last one. I leaped up behind the trooper and Sliced the troopers head off just as the trooper was about to shoot Todd. "Steven where did you come from"? He asked "Never mind that we have to go". With that we raced down the corridor. When we passed through the library I grabbed 4 Jedi Holocrons and put them in a sack. I knew that the Holocrons contained all the combined training techniques of the entire Jedi Order. And I wanted to keep them safe from destruction at the hands of the sith just in case.

At the top of a flight of stairs we came upon a large group of troopers who were attacking a Master and 4 padawans. I immediately joined the fray and killed 2 troopers while Todd killed one. I deflected a shot at a trooper and then killed another who was about to shoot Todd. Todd killed 3 and then joined the Hanbon brothers who were fighting back to back. I saw Master Antilles take down another trooper only to be brought down by the last 4 troopers. Todd and I quickly dispatched the remaining troopers. Two of the Padawans were dead and the Hanbon twins were looking pale. "Calm yourselves and trust in the force". I said and then led my group down another corridor.

For the next 45 minutes we fought off dozens of troopers and watched as one by one our friends died. My group now numbered 15 Jedi with 5 acolytes who had been separated from their group. Brant had joined up with us. As we headed to the top our comms came alive. "all Jedi scatter into the city the transports have been destroyed I repeat the Transports have been destroyed. Try to get off the planet and AARRGHHH". Then there was silence I then knew that Master Ti was dead. "Come on we have to get out of here lets go NOW". I screamed and then lead the group down another flight of stairs.

The other Jedi who were all Padawans and Acolytes followed me. We did not encounter any Clone troopers until we got to the ground floor. I gulped as I counted the troopers who were patrolling the floor. "Great just great now how are we supposed to get past these guys". I groaned Brant then spoke up. "Steven we have to split up I will take 2 acolytes and 5 padawans and create a distraction for you". I didn't want to do it but I agreed. "I will try to get the younglings out of here I promise". "We are the defenders of the light we shall not fail". Just as she was moving off I grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear. "If you manage to survive and get off the planet meet me on Dantooine in 2 months time okay," "Okay Steven I will." She said proudly but with a strained tone of voice. I nodded at her.

Chapter 3

Escape from the Empire

She smiled at me and then led her group away and down the second corridor. I then led my group down the other corridor. I Spotted 3 troopers blocking a laundry chute and then had an idea. "wait here" I commanded. Todd nodded and promptly helped the remaining Jedi hide. I quietly snuck up on them. I created a noise distraction in the opposite direction. When they had turned to investigate I leaped from my hiding place and attacked. I cut off the head of the 1st trooper and then cut the second one through the middle. I then deflected the Blaster shot that the third one had fired at me back at him. The shot got him between the eyes and he slumped over. I quickly signaled my group to get over here. With out waiting I pulled the Garbage chute lid open.

"Todd you go then the acolytes will follow Tyron and Kell you will go last and then I will follow". And so one by one we entered the chute. As I as climbing in I took a last look around and sighed. "I will return" I vowed and then dropped all the way in. I slid down the chute and onto Tyron. "are you guys okay"? They all nodded in the affirmative. I climbed out and looked around. There was complete silence now the fighting was to far away to hear. Before we went anywhere we changed out of our robes and into civilian clothes. I quickly cut the padawan braids from the three boys. They did not object they just wanted to get away from the Clone troopers.

After that I rounded up 7 backpacks and 5 suitcases. "Put clothes, Credits, and datapads in these suitcases and backpacks and fast and give me your Lightsabers you won't be needing them for awhile". I then put the Holocrons and Lightsabers in my backpack and covered them up with clothes and data pads. After that we donned the backpacks and picked up the suitcases I then led my group to a doorway and opened it. It was an exit from the temple to the outside world. I spotted a crowd of civilians a fair distance away. "Come on follow me and stay close" I said. The boys nodded and followed me into the crowds. After a few minutes of watching the flames and smoke coming from the temple

I led the boys to a taxi. "How much to get to the space port?" I asked. "15 dactaries" the man answered. I put the suitcases in the trunk and got everyone into the cab. and then we set off for the spaceport. After a while we got to the spaceport and when we got there we took out the backpacks and suitcases. I then paid the man His money. With that done I lead the group to the refugee center. I then registered myself and the boys. I put myself down as their Guardian to avoid the inevitable questions. After an hour of waiting we boarded a transport for Naboo.

"Why are we going to Naboo"? Todd Asked as he covered the smaller boys up with a blanket. "it was the earliest ship that was leaving". "And then after we get to Naboo we will take another transport to a different world". "We may have to do this several times to lose anyone who might be trying to follow us". Todd nodded and then laid down to and went to sleep. I listened to the younger boys whimpering as they dreamed of what had happened at the temple. I winced inwardly as I remembered watching all of my friends die in front of me.

I then wondered if Brant and her group had escaped. My thoughts then changed to the future. Right now I did not have a clue as to what we were going to do and where we would hide. I remember Brant saying once that If you could get to Alderaan you could buy a state of the art Freighter. I mused as to the possibility of getting money out of my family account and using it with out the Imperials knowing about it. I yawned and then went to sleep. 3 days later we landed on Naboo. "Welcome to Naboo guys" I said. I didn't expect a response and wasn't surprised by the silence. We wandered around for an hour and then booked passage on another transport bound for Corellia.

But the transport didn't leave until the next day. I dreaded staying longer than I needed to but I did not have a choice. I took the group to a nearby Hotel and booked 2 rooms for the night. I bought food and then put the boys to bed. I went outside with Todd. "I have to make a Com call and I will be back in a little while. You are in charge here" Todd nodded. "who are you calling?" he asked. "It does not concern you yet so stay here and keep a sharp eye out". "But if there is trouble take the kids and leave do not under any circumstances wait for me". Todd nodded his understanding and then went inside. I went to the lobby and went into a privacy booth.

I activated the Communications device and Holocommed my Brother on Barkesh. After a few minutes he answered the Comm. "Hold on Hello Kevin Cain speaking". "Hello Kevin its me Steven". Kevin gasped when he saw me on the other end. "Steven your alive where have you been" "I cannot say they might be tracking this call". "Please can you tell me what has happened?" "A lot has happened Little brother". The Jedi have been declared enemies of the Empire and there is a very large reward out for anyone to who turns in a Jedi". "The republic is gone and in its place is an Empire." I paled at the news. Listen I will be on Tatooine in 5 days can you meet me there"?

Kevin nodded. "yes I can but it will be dangerous I will see you then". I then logged off and paid the machine. After that I went back to the room where the others were staying. Without a word to Todd I collapsed into bed and went to sleep. At around 12:00 am Todd woke me up. "Steven its your turn to take watch I am tired". I nodded at him and got up. I then went to the window and looked out. Behind me Todd literally collapsed on the bed and went to sleep. The younger boys were asleep as well. In the morning after we had packed up our stuff and checked out we went to a diner down the street from the spaceport and ate some breakfast.

When the time came to board our flight we went and checked our bags at the counter and boarded the flight thankful that nothing untoward had happened. The younger boys watched as the Planet Naboo receded to the rear of the craft and then entered Hyperspace. As I was watching I spotted a clone transport pass by I then spotted a few yellow Nubian fighters engage a squad of republic fighters. I watched as a trio of Nubian bombers unloaded missile after missile into the clone transport. there were muted cheers as it exploded under the steady incoming barrage of missiles from both the bombers and the fighters. And then everything went white and the lines of hyperspace started to pass by.

I did not know it then but those fighters were the first members of the Rebel Alliance. I sighed and turned to the boys "next stop Corellia and then Tatooine". 2 days later we dropped out of hyperspace and right into a battle. The first warnings we had were the alert sirens blaring and the explosions outside the hull. The younger boys looked out the porthole and exclaimed in fear. I hurried over and looked out. There for everyone to see was a huge fleet of Clone Troopships and warships attacking the planetary defenses. We watched in awe as fighters fought valiantly against numerically superior odds and wrought a severe vengeance on the intruders who dared to think they could conquer the system.

But I knew that the defenders would fail they were outnumbered 30 to one in fighters and 7 to 1 in ships they were only delaying the inevitable. But then the clones were the bad guys. Our ship twisted and turned this way and that as it sought to re enter hyperspace and escape the fight. I recognized a trade federation ship in the distance. It was disgorging tons of robot fighters to create as much trouble as possible between the combatants but then the fighters went dead and were quickly destroyed by both defenders and aggressors alike. The federation ship exploded under the combined fire power of both sides. When that ship was taken care of the 2 enemies started to fight each other again.

There was mass devastation in space. That was the last thing I saw as the ship entered hyperspace. A day later we landed on Tatooine and disembarked the ship. I lead the boys to a hotel and bought a 2 bedroom suite for 1 night. After we were settled in I ventured into Mos Espa and started to walk around. I went to a cantina named the lucky strike where my brother had promised to meet me. When I entered I looked around and immediately spotted my brother sitting in a back booth. When I walked over he stood up. "Steven thank goodness you are alive". I shook his hand and sat down. "Kevin it is really good to see you" I said. "I went into the family funds for you and bought a brand new freighter for you". I smiled my thanks but did not say anything. "It is on Alderaan all you have to do is Identify yourself and take over ownership of it". I sighed miserably. "what is the news from Coruscant? what has happened there?" Kevin shifted uncomfortably "not good Palpatine has declared himself Emperor of a new government that will be known as The Empire or some such name". I winced at that. "what news from the temple? what have you heard?. Kevin leaned forward. "from what I hear it was a massacre other than you I do know of any others that have escaped from the temple those that were not at the temple were probably killed by clone troopers or have obeyed the recall signal".

I raised an eyebrow. "those that do obey it are as good as dead". I replied bluntly. "I know but as long as one Jedi knight remains there is still hope and that is why you must go into hiding or join up with the rumored rebellion that is said to be growing out in the outer rim territories". Kevin answered. I didn't want to reveal the existence of the younger Jedi under my care just in case this was a trap. I wanted them to be safe and that is why I had come to the cantina on my own. When the serving droid came over we both just ordered a water and that was it. Kevin then looked me straight in the eye.

"You my dear brother will need to disappear for a while". I nodded but did not reply. "I have put some stuff onboard the ship that you will find useful but I will not say what they are for the sake of safety". I nodded once again. "I will miss you but you should probably get going". "I will miss you as well Kevin" I replied. We then got up hugged and went our separate ways. I did not know it then but I would never see my brother again. Afterwards I gathered the others and boarded a shuttle bound for Alderaan. "What happens when we get to Alderaan Steven?" Kell asked after we had entered Hyperspace. "My contact has bought a Freighter for us at the capital city on Alderaan. After we take custody of it we will leave the planet as fast as we can and head into the outer rim territories."

The others all nodded and then started to do their own activities. The younger kids tried to meditate while Todd and Kell explored the ship. Later the two came back with 3 surprise visitors they were a Jedi master and 2 Jedi Padawans. "Master Corban what are you doing here?" I exclaimed in shock when I saw them. Master Corban smiled at me and then sat down on a spare seat in the compartment. "I was very surprised to see Todd and Kell when they showed up Steven. I was even more surprised to learn that they were traveling with a group of other Jedi. and that is why I came here to see you and the others." I watched as the three newcomers greeted the boys in my group. "we are going to Alderaan will you join us?" I asked. "Of course I will there is safety in numbers". He replied. I nodded and turned to watch out of the porthole.

A sudden thought came to me and I whirled around. My hand on my Lightsaber. Kell and Todd saw what I did and also put their hands on theirs as well. "tell me master Corban how did you survive the fall?" He looked at me and smiled. "attentive as always Knight Cain. Okay well it happened like this." "I was at the Jedi retreat on Coronnadar 3 when the clones attacked us. We were caught completely by surprise and did not stand a chance. I quickly realized what was happening and grabbed as many Jedi as I could and fled to the spaceport. When we got their the place was surrounded by clone troopers. But we did not have a choice so we fought. It was fortunate that I and these two young ones got to a ship. After we took off we tried to rescue some of the others but we were driven off before we could do anything. Once I realized this I headed out into space and just barely entered Hyperspace before a turbo laser shot blew the ship. I then flew the ship to Tatooine and booked a ship to another planet and then we Ran into you guys." I nodded. "I see well thank you for clearing that mystery up Corban." I then went back to looking out the porthole.

4 days later we landed on Alderaan and disembarked. "did your brother say what hanger we could find your ship". I nodded at master Corban. "Yes he said it was docking bay 57A" After we had retrieved our luggage we set off for the hanger where the freighter was waiting for us. After I identified myself under the false ID my brother had given me we boarded the ship at once. I sensed that everything was happening to easily so I did a quick check with the force and promptly found a homing beacon on the hull. I quickly removed it and planted it onto another ship that was in the same docking bay. I decided to name the freighter the Phoenix after a mythical creature on my home planet.

After that I raced onto my ship and started the take off sequence. "everyone hurry up and strap in we are getting out of here and fast". I yelled into the main part of the ship. Once I had received clearance from Alderaanian control I took off and headed into space. When we exited the atmosphere we spotted several Imperial star destroyers in orbit but they did not hail me. I quickly engaged the Hyperdrive and slipped into hyperspace bound for the Jedi Temple on Ilum. I knew that a few Jedi were stationed on the planet so they might have survived and if so I was going to save them from the Sith. 12 days later we entered orbit of Ilum.

There was no sign of Imperial forces so I quickly set course for the Temple. Once I had landed I disembarked the ship followed by Master Corban, Kell, Todd, and Tyron. The remaining padawans stayed onboard with the acolytes. Just as I was abut to leave the ship I turned to the ones staying behind. "listen guys if any thing happens I want you do take off and leave do not under any circumstances wait for us. It is imperative that the Jedi Order be preserved at all costs. I then headed off the ship followed by the others. After 7 minutes of walking we entered the temple. I stretched out with the force and to my surprise I sensed the presence of 15 other Jedi in the temple. I then started to walk toward the area where I had sensed the presence.

We passed through a hanger and saw another ship it was smaller than mine but it was flyable. Just then we were surrounded by several hooded figures. One of whom I recognized. "Wait Lance its me Steven!" The person in front of me stood up and looked at me in shock. "Steven you are alive but how?" I chuckled. "I will explain everything later but first is this all of you or are there more of you?" I asked. "he smiled we are all here but the ones on your ship are not here so I think you should have them bring the Freighter into the hanger."

Before I could say anymore Master Corban cut into our conversation. "excuse me but we have youngling on the ship that need food and rest." Lance nodded and pulled out a communicator. "Strom open the hanger and let the freighter in when it approaches." After I heard the Acknowledgement I contacted the others on the Phoenix and gave them the instructions on how to get into the temple. A half hour later after the ship had docked we all congregated in the main conference room. Lance started the meeting by telling us how he and the others had survived and had come to be on Ilum. After we heard that story I then told them of what had happened when the Clones had attacked the temple all the way up until the point when we had landed on Ilum.

After I was done speaking Master Corban then told his tale of what had happened to him and the 2 padawans from when the clones attacked them at the resort up until the time they ran into Kell and Todd on the Transport. Lance then spoke up again. "Steven where are the Holocrons you took from the temple?" he asked. I smiled and pulled them out of the backpack I had retrieved from the ship. "They are right here safe and sound." Everyone looked at the Holocrons with mixed reactions. Even as I was showing them the Holocrons it occurred to me that in all including myself we numbered 33 Jedi of all 4 classes from Acolyte to Master.

Lance looked around at all of us. "We need to start training the younger ones immediately so that when the time comes we may overcome the Sith." Master Corban nodded. "Agreed we will begin training the younger ones immediately. I mused for a bit then spoke up again. "Master Corban in 1 and a half months time I will need to embark for Dantooine to see if the others managed to escape the temple because as I said earlier they may have survived and gone there to meet up with me." Master Corban looked at me and nodded. "yes but when you go you will have to go by yourself I will not endanger the young ones anymore than is absolutely necessary." I gave him a nod. "I understand perfectly sir."


End file.
